


Our Love Spread Out Like Branches

by cablesscutie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: Annabeth is finally free of her last exam season.  Percy takes her on a relaxing drive upstate to...celebrate.





	Our Love Spread Out Like Branches

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't archive warn for underage because I wrote them as seniors so they're eighteen, but just in case that's still a problem for anyone, here's your warning now!

“Pencils down, close your booklets,” the librarian announced. She sounded about as exhausted as Annabeth felt. This was the fifth AP test she’d taken this week, and the hardest by far. Calculus was murder with her dyslexia. One number in the wrong place and the whole question would fall apart, and unlike Physics, she couldn’t reason her way out of it. If her eyes were convinced that a question said that a car was driving 93 miles per hour, she could be pretty certain that it was actually supposed to say 39 and get on with the problem, but with this test, she had to take her time. Unfortunately, time was something that she had a very limited amount of. She hadn’t even been able to look at the last three problems.

The librarian came around to take their booklets and inform them that they were free to go. It took a moment for Annabeth to unlock her muscles and stand up. She couldn’t stop thinking about how badly she wanted to do well on the test. Her top choice school wouldn’t accept anything less than a 4 for credit, and she was terrified that missing the last questions could keep her from that. At the very least, she was certain that there was no cushion for her dyslexia to have messed her up. Everything else had to be perfect. As she walked back to her dorm, she turned what she could remember of the numbers over in her head, trying to reassure herself that she had gotten it all straight, but the longer she considered it, the fuzzier the math got. By the time she’d crossed the quad, she felt nauseous and had the beginnings of a headache.

So when she got to her building and found her boyfriend sitting on the front steps waiting for her, she took off in a sprint to get to him. 

“Hey! Glad to see me?” he asked, stumbling as she barreled into him, throwing her arms around his waist in a hug. He’d been expecting her to be happy he was there, but this seemed a little overkill.

“You have no idea,” she muttered into his shirt, hiding her face in his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Percy tilted her chin up to look at him, his brow creased. She laughed a little and reached up to smooth the wrinkle with her thumb.

“Just stressed beyond belief over these exams. I’ve been studying for months, but I can’t stop worrying that it wasn’t enough. You still look cute when you’re worried, by the way.” He smiled a little at that and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

“Annabeth, you’re brilliant. There’s nothing to panic about.”

“But I won’t know if there’s nothing to panic about until July.”

“So until then, forget it. Can’t do anything either way, you’ll just drive yourself nuts.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Let’s go for a drive then. Paul’s been proctoring all week, so he and Mom are just hanging around the apartment all night. The car’s mine ‘till curfew.”

Annabeth felt her jaw unclench a little just at the thought of it. She’d been thinking all week about how badly she needed to get out of that library, get some air, blow off some steam...

“Sounds great. Let’s go.”

 

Percy drove them out of the city, in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. They couldn’t go spend the weekend, but the way out was through lots of rolling hills and forest which were especially green and beautiful in the warm spring afternoon. Annabeth’s head was still swirling with equations and figures, interrupted only by the intermittent stabbing pain in her temple. Percy reached into her backpack and plugged her iPod into the auxillary port before passing it back to her and nodding in a manner that suggested that she was supposed to pick something.

The gesture alone was enough to relax her a little. Percy wasn’t a controlling person generally, but when it came to his driving music, he was a freak about it. In typical Percy fashion, he was making an enormous gesture in the smallest, most inconspicuous way possible, leaving it up to her whether or not to make a big deal out of it. She picked Green Day, partly because they always remind her of Thalia, the only other person who seems to _get_ her on the level that Percy does, and partly because she didn’t want to abuse Percy’s kindness and submit him to something he’d hate. 

He flashed her a smile as they made their way farther and farther from the city, obeying the speed limit for once, because they really didn’t have anywhere to rush to. He was backlit by warm sunlight, and the air rushing in through the open window ruffled his hair. She smiled back at him, ridiculously affectionate and with stress melting off of her. Percy was a work of art living and breathing beside her, and the tight feeling in her chest came from a much better place then. It was the good kind of tension, where she’s got a barely suppressed string of “I love you”s and endearments balanced on her tongue and the twitch of her fingers isn’t from nerves, but from the intense desire to reach out and connect to him. 

Which she couldn’t exactly do very well with him driving, so when they approached what looked more like a thawed out snowmobile trail than a road, she told him “Turn here.” Almost reflexively, he took her directions, generally assuming that there was a good reason for it. They meandered down the road a ways, a soft rain starting to plop heavy drops on the windshield, but with no sign of thunder and lightning. They breathed in the scent of damp earth and ozone for a while before the rain started to splash over the edge of the windows and they had to roll them back up. It was quiet and peaceful in a way few things got to be in their lives, and it caught him a little off guard when, after a couple more minutes of driving and seeing nothing but thick trees and dirt, she broke the silence and told him to pull over.

He stopped the car and looked at her quizzically. In reply, she simply caught his lips in a hot, wet kiss, before pulling away and climbing over the console into the backseat, tossing a mischievous smile over her shoulder. Percy’s face flushed, but to his credit, he had learned to never question Annabeth’s instructions, and attempted to follow her. Attempt being the operative word, as on the first try, he was thrown back into his seat by the seatbelt he had neglected to remove. She smiled and kicked off her shoes with a soft “thud”. The second time, he kicked the horn, wincing and freezing partway while Annabeth covered her mouth to stifle a laugh., half anticipating someone to walk out of the forest and shoo them away. Finally he just got out of the driver’s seat and quickly hopped in the back door of the car, managing to only catch a few scattered raindrops on his back.

As soon as Percy turned away from closing the door, Annabeth pressed her mouth back to his. Percy’s response was immediate, licking into her mouth and threading his fingers into her hair. She caught him by the tie and lay down, dragging him with her into a heap of tangled legs and bumping elbows. He propped himself up on his forearms, smiling at her with- in Annabeth’s opinion- far too much warmth and affection for fooling around in a car. He kissed the tip of her nose and leaned down to touch his forehead to hers.

“Hey,” he breathed, eyes falling closed for just a beat longer than necessary for a blink.

“Hey.”

“So…this is why you dragged me out here?” Percy’s voice was a bit breathy. Annabeth smiled back at him and hoped that it was reassuring, twined her arms around his neck.

“I thought we could use a break,” she admitted. “And maybe some privacy too,” she added, dragging her socked foot up the back of his calf. The shift pressed him farther between her legs, and Percy’s breath hitched as he became acutely aware of the heat coming from beneath her school skirt. “You’re not disappointed are you?” she teased, rolling her hips just a bit and dragging her lips down the line of his jaw. He bit back a gasp when she sucked at the space just below his ear, leaning back down to catch her lips with his before they could do any more damage.

From there, he was lost: lips, tongues, teeth colliding, and Annabeth knew that she had him. The fact that Percy is a gentleman, that he handles even her jagged edges with care is fantastic. Frankly, she wouldn’t stand for anything else, but she occasionally thinks that this version of Percy- sweaty and unhinged and not intimidated in the slightest- might be even better, if for no other reason than she likes to know that she isn’t the only one loosened up by their relationship. It took months for her to build his confidence enough that he can take cues from her movements rather than stuttering requests.

She could easily lose herself in fond memories of his blush the first time he asked if she would mind removing her shirt and the startled look he’d given her when she simply agreed so long as his hit the floor too. Annabeth had never quite believed what some of her friends from school had told her, about how once she and Percy got physical, their relationship would be different. Honestly, his combination of adorable and annoying seemed to have translated pretty well.

Although, there was nothing at all annoying about the way his lips attached to the side of her neck, biting and licking down to her collarbone. He nipped at the thin layer of skin and sucked, working at it until Annabeth’s hips rose and pushed against his, her breath heavy and fingers gripping tightly in his hair. There was no doubt she’d have a hickey in the morning, and would most likely have to wear a necktie to cover it, but it would also be something for her to glance at in the mirror and remind herself of tonight.

Percy pulled back to kneel over her and his fingers reached for the buttons of her shirt, fumbling a bit, even with both hands. Annabeth laughed softly, and he frowned, opening his mouth as if to protest, but the words were lost when she reached up and undid the buttons herself, exposing the smooth tan stretch of her stomach and a practical beige bra that she would be more than happy to be divested of. The sight of her made him want to collapse just a little, but he caught himself and managed to lie back down without crushing her. 

His mouth found hers again, and he balanced himself above her on one forearm while his hand skimmed up and down the side of her ribs. She shivered at the feather-light touch of his fingers and sucked on his tongue. He made a faint sound of surprise, but gathered his wits again and slid his hand up to cup her still-covered breast. Annabeth’s breath caught as Percy’s thumb brushed over the hardened nipple, applying just a hint too much pressure to be accidental. His lips traveled the same route back to her clavicle, pausing for a moment before moving down the curve of her chest until they reached her other breast. 

Percy dusted a trail of kisses along the line where fabric met skin. She could feel him smile against her when she let out a shuddered breath. This was good, but she needed more; needed to feel him on her skin, nothing in between them. She was pondering how to go about getting that when Percy started to get agitated. His breath turned almost ragged, and his hips pressed into hers and - well hello there Percy Jackson - she could feel his hard-on, warm against her thigh. Annabeth arched her back just a bit so that his fingers remembered the clasp of her bra that was waiting to be popped open.

He caught on and wasted no time. This was familiar territory for them; Percy easing aside the cups of Annabeth’s bra, his free hand returning to finish its earlier task. He flicked the calloused pad of his thumb across her nipple, rolled it gently between his fingers before settling into a regular pattern of teasing touches. Annabeth’s left hand tangled in his hair, tugging gently in time with the small moans that she let out as his mouth attached itself to her other breast, licking soft circles. 

She was all too aware of the friction whenever Percy’s trousers rubbed against her underwear. Heat was pooling between her legs and it felt as though she would burst if she didn’t get moremoremore contact. Percy’s hand slipped up the side of her leg only as far as the hiked hem of her school skirt. She could feel him holding back, trying to keep from getting too into it, but the need in her body was growing too urgent for that kind of restraint. The windows of the car were foggy, but she could still hear rain falling on the windows and roof. They were as close to alone in the world as they could get, and she was all too ready to be done with careful. She half wanted to sit him up so she could grind against his thigh until she came. It wouldn’t be the first time their fumbling came to that, but it felt like the easy way out regardless.

Annabeth pulled back from their kiss with a wet parting of lips and the sound of labored breathing filling the small space.

“Wanna grab us a condom?” she asked, nudging her nose alongside Percy’s. His breathing stuttered, hips giving a small jerk into hers, lighting up her spine. 

“Oh my god I want to,” he breathed. “I just - I dunno if my balance is good enough to do _that_ in _here_.” She opened her eyes to find his pupils blown wide, ears turning red. She wanted to comfort him, tell him he never needed to be embarrassed in their sex life, but what came out instead was, “Then I’ll be on top. I mean - if you want-”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yup, sounds totally awesome, I’m down.” She laughed as he scrambled up and started rifling through his backpack to the pouch where he kept emergency supplies - a few band-aids, some squashed ambrosia squares, a power bar, and a just-in-case condom. He placed the condom in her outstretched hand and sat in the seat next to her, looking incredibly eager, and like he was trying not to be.

“You’re such a dork,” she told him, moving to straddle him. “I fuckin’ love it.” His hands landed on her butt, but she pushed them off with a teasing smirk.

“Ah, ah. Before anything else, _this_ ” she plucked at his shirt, “has got to go. And the pants. Really, we’re gonna have to rethink the entire outfit.” He laughed, but unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt while Annabeth undid the rest, and as soon as that was shoved aside, he yanked off his undershirt. She smoothed her hands over the planes of his chest and stomach, feeling warm skin, enjoying the surprisingly soft yield of his body, the feeling so incongruous to the sharp gangly sight of him. Her short nails dragged down his chest, and she let them just catch on a nipple. Percy’s head fell back, and he sucked in a sharp breath. 

Annabeth hummed and shifted her weight onto her knees so she could reach between them and undo Percy’s pants. He choked a little as her hand brushed his erection through his boxers. Then she gave him the instruction to lift his hips and she tugged, pants and boxers sliding down. She pushed them off his knees and got herself comfortable on his lap again, skirt billowed out over them. In the off chance that these woods weren’t as private as they seemed, at least a little of their modesty would be preserved, and something about it made her feel a little more risque herself. Percy’s hands slid down her back and fanned out over the curve of her hips and ass. Reaching beneath her skirt, Annabeth took hold of Percy’s dick, and she could hear every minute shift of his breaths as she guided him between her legs, rocking gently back and forth to tease them both with the friction and the damp fabric of her panties. He kissed her, blazingly hot, holding tight to her, and in turn, her free hand wandered into his hair.

After a moment, she stopped though, and maneuvered herself out of her underwear. She pulled up her skirt long enough to see as she rolled the condom onto Percy, and then draped it back over them as she gave them the same teasing treatment, minus the final layer of clothing, enjoying Percy moaning, high and desperate, until she could feel herself approaching the edge and backed off again to let herself come down. Percy apparently had other ideas, because one of his hands grazed over her inner thigh, and he asked, 

“Fingers?” She hadn’t planned on it, but...if he was offering, well, she figured she could probably come twice just on the thought of him wanting her to.

Annabeth nodded, and Percy nodded back for some reason, eyes intent on her face as he let a few fingers slip through the wetness between her legs, spreading it up to her clit, where a finger circled, drawing a gasp, before falling back and slipping inside her. After a few testing thrusts, he slipped another finger in alongside, pressing his thumb gently to her clit and starting to rub at the outside and inside as he tried to find his way back to the spot that curled her toes. The double sensation was already intriguing, but moreso when he hit upon the spot again and kept up the motions as she whined against his neck, hips rolling as she tried to ride his fingers. He tried to keep her as still as he could so as not to lose the angle, and the heat in Annabeth pooled and rose and rose and rose, moans pouring from her mouth until her whole body clenched up abruptly and then shook apart around his fingers, loosening in pulsing waves of aftershock until she felt relaxed and a little punchy.

“Hmmm, you’re good at that,” she told him. He smiled and kissed her shoulder. 

“I give it my best shot.” He kissed her neck, the hinge of her jaw, pressed his lips to her ear and murmured, “I _really_ like making you come.” As if agreeing with this statement, his dick twitched where it was pressed against her leg and she pressed her head against his chest, laughing. “What?”

“Hmm nothing,” she said, collecting herself. “I’m glad you enjoy it, that tends to work out well for me.” He just smiled, still a little dumb from the thrill of seeing Annabeth let go and the thrum of his own arousal still waiting for attention. “This hasn’t quite worked out for you yet though. We should probably change that.”

“Whenever you’re ready to go again. I’m cool.”

“Oh I’m good to go.”

“Yeah?” His voice was right back to husky, and she was pretty sure he didn’t realize he was doing it, so she bit down on her laugh and nodded. Just thinking about having him inside her was getting her going again, remembering how different the feel is, but still entirely wonderful. Once again, she shifted up onto her knees, one hand on his shoulder to keep her balance, and the other wrapped around his dick to keep it steady. After a long blink and a deep breath, Percy looked up into her eyes, and she stared right back, twin smiles curling over their lips.

She sank down onto his dick slowly, watching his face carefully, storing away the way it shifted as the tip rubbed up against the wetness from her first climax before popping fully inside as she let herself slide down over him. When she settled in his lap, all of him buried inside of her, he was breathing shakily, wide palms gliding up and down her back. She sat up again, until only the tip was still inside and he whined, trying to pull her back, and she felt endlessly powerful. 

The first few times, she went all the way down, slowly, rolling her hips, until she found the angle she liked best. She fucked herself on half of his dick, letting the head rub right where she wanted him. The build of pleasure was slower this time, her body already wrung out from the first orgasm and the stimulation less direct, but it made her hot all over, listening to the soft moans Percy made, the whisper of her name on his lips. His hands gripped at her, constantly shifting, trying to map all of her skin, occasionally gathering his wits enough to thumb at her nipples. She kissed his face, tangled her fingers in his hair, let herself make noise the way they couldn’t in her dorm or at his apartment, when thin walls meant anything above heavy sighs would be overheard. 

“I’m so glad you brought me out here,” Annabeth sighed, pressing her forehead to Percy’s temple. 

“I’m just - _ah_ \- lucky you wanted to go parking. _Mmmm_. Had no plan.”

“I’m flabbergasted.”

“Am I really so bad...that you can...uh...remember SAT words?” Percy’s eyes were closed, focusing on the warmth of Annabeth around his dick and hovering over his body.

“Better step up your game, Jackson,” she teased, even as she ground down with a delicious swivel of her hips that had them both gasping. Percy took the advice though, her words firing up his competitiveness, and he started gently teasing her clit with his fingers. 

“ _Percy_ ,” his name punched out of her as her eyes flew open. She gripped his shoulder to keep steady as she paused her movements, momentarily getting lost in the feeling again. “Oh my g- Percy... _fuck_ ,” she stammered, trying to regain her wits. After a minute, she pulled his fingers away and fixed him with a stern look. “Nuh uh, you’re next Jackson.”

“Wow what a punishment,” he said, grinning at her in a way that was only just too besotted to be snarky. Annabeth rolled her eyes and went back to taking him all the way, redirecting the focus from her pleasure to his, and feeling not a bit smug when she felt his hands grabbing at her back, one of his first tells that he was getting close.

The next was the way he started talking. And talking. And talking. “Shit you’re good at this. _Holy_ \- Oh my - _Annabeth_ oh _fuck fuck fuck._ So good, feels so good, I’m - _ah -_ oh this - you -” His speech cut off abruptly, and Annabeth knew this was it. She slowed her pace, drawing out the final strokes, and pressing their mouths together again. Percy liked to have the orgasm slowly drawn out of him, a gentle break in the wave that left his lungs trembling. His fingers dug into her as his hips jerked beneath her, and his breath came out first in a _woosh_ and then in pants, and she knew he was coming.

As he caught his breath, he blinked up at her dopily, and she couldn’t help but smile at the satisfied glaze to his eyes. “You’re amazing,” he sighed, reaching for her breast again, other hand ready to resume its work between her legs. Instead, Annabeth shifted up to let him slip out of her and planted his free hand on her other breast. With deft fingers that knew her body better than even Percy, she let her own fingers drift to her clit, swiping through wetness to slick up and rubbing quick, firm circles as Percy teased her nipples. She’d been so close, it felt like only seconds before she was frantically whispering a litany of his name and coming again, eyes still locked on his face.

They came down giggling and trading kisses, taking their time pulling their clothes back on and straightening each other out so they only looked car-mussed instead of completely debauched. The rain had slowed to a drizzle, so Percy turned the car back on and used the defrost to unfog the windows. Annabeth kept glancing at him from the passenger seat, always catching him looking from the corner of his eye, and they traded broad grins, fingers tangled together on the center console as they drove back through all that bright green wild towards home.


End file.
